


Postav'te Sebya Tam

by Harlequinade



Series: The Pytayas' Girl [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade/pseuds/Harlequinade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Battle of New York, Bri Anderson watched from the window. When Hydra attacked SHIELD, she stood among the agents. Following every event that rocked the world, Bri took the reigns to protect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postav'te Sebya Tam

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I've been sitting on this for a while now and it's nowhere near complete, but here you are! I hope everyone likes Bri because it took me forever to make an OC I actually liked. Please tell me what you think!

Brizea Anderson was considered a quiet, driven girl with the ability to read people extraordinarily well. Most likely it was a learned skill from her parents - the position they hold would have been even harder to get unless they could read people well.

Their job was actually the reason she was sitting on board this ship at the moment - at age eighteen Brizea, or Bri, as she preferred, was a slim thing with curly blonde locks and blue eyes that looked like the sea. She wore bold black frames often and had chosen to wear them tonight as well. She was wearing a deep navy blue dress with little sprinklings of stars everywhere, and on her arm was a feminine-looking boy with shaggy black hair, guyliner, and an expression of awe.

“Didn’t your dad ever take you to any company parties, Felix?” Bri grinned, tightening her grip on her best friend.

“Yeah, but not to political parties. You got to meet President Bush when you were eight?!” Felix was gaping at the grandiose pillars in the main ballroom, and Bri’s eyes scrunched in delight at his enjoyment.

“I was shy and Mom and Dad were occupying his time,” Bri explained, twisting her torso to squeeze past a group of people and loosely grasping Felix’s fingers so he could make it through the narrow gap as well. “President Ellis is nice, though. A bit skittish when it comes to the safety of the US, but he’s a good guy.”

Felix shook his head, looking a little dazed. “I thought I knew your family.” Well, he should have - Felix had been Bri’s best friend since middle school and lived with her for a long time.

“I’ve told you that I know a lot of politicians and business bigwigs personally because of Mom and Dad’s work.” She laughed, guiding Felix onto the dancefloor and weaving between guests. “It’s not a secret.”

“Yeah,” Felix agreed. “I guess I never really understood what your parents did until now.”

“Not trying to brag or anything, Felix,” Bri pulled him up the shiny, golden-yellow marble steps. “But you really know nothing about what my parents do.”

At the top of the steps was a couple: An older woman with light brown skin and dark hair that had little streaks of white and grey in it; and an older man, slight with pale skin and black hair. The woman was wearing a pair of comfortable sandals with gray, plaid trousers and a deep rose blouse. She had a small, golden necklace with an hourglass on it, and her earrings were gold also - abstract pieces that looked a bit like safety pins. The man had on a suit that was dark charcoal grey with a pale purple button up and a tie in a deeper purple. He was wearing thin, silver framed glasses and was smiling earnestly as he chatted with the woman.

“Mom! Dad!” Bri called, the party noise making it too loud for her to be proper with her volume and still get their attention.

Felix and Bri climbed up the last few steps to stand next to the deep red curtains by the latter’s parents.

“Hey, Felix.” Dad’s eyes sparkled with life and energy. “How are you enjoying this?”

“It’s amazing.” Felix answered sincerely. “I had no idea you knew this many people.”

“Remember - it’s Governor Micahel throwing this, not us,” Mom said; there was a laugh hidden in her voice. “We just happen to be quite the polls-

booster. Not to brag or anything.”

“He’s invited all the richest people and the politicians who will back him or the ones he wants to warn to back off,” Bri added. “Mom and Dad are just part of showing that powerful, respected people are backing his run for senator.”

“Science, politics, sports, business...champions from every arena are here to support him.” Dad nodded over to a small group of people, specifically an older man with broad shoulders and slightly long frost-colored hair leaning on a cane. “That’s Hank Pym, founder of Pym Tech.”

Felix suddenly straightened like a lightning bolt. “Hank Pym? No way!” He looked immensely excited - hands clasped and toes pointed inward - and was staring at Dr. Pym’s profile almost reverently. “He’s the most forward researcher into, well, almost every field of science! I just applied for an intern with the New York branch of Pym Tech!”

“Maybe we can introduce you to him - he’s a pleasant man.” Dad smiled. “And, hmm… Senator Kelly, I wonder why he’s here… that woman is Mrs. Trask, her husband’s a high-ranking general… those other two I don’t recognize.” Senator Kelly looked like almost every politician ever, and was enthusiastically explaining something to the others, but specifically Dr. Pym.

Mrs. Trask was dressed like a high-society woman down to the hat that probably cost as much as a laptop. She reminded Bri strongly of Mrs. Peacock from the game Clue. Mrs. Trask was also playing host to the conversation consisting of two men in suits with Dr. Pym. Dr. Pym looked like he was trying to act interested but was really either bored out of his mind or trying not to strangle either of the conversation spear-headers.

“Dr. Pym looks like he’s being hounded by sharks, don’t you think?” Bri whispered.

“I suspect that that has to do with the Senator, myself,” Mama thoughtfully responded. “I never did like him - too forceful and too quick to take extreme measures.”

“Why don’t we rescue the poor man, Ellie?” Dad suggested. “I’m sure he would appreciate it and maybe give Felix a few minutes of his time?”  


“I don’t see why not!” Mama grinned. “Give us just a moment, you two.”

As they walked towards the small gathering of officials and brilliant minds, Felix turned to Bri, brown eyes shining in the fake candlelight. “Your parents are the coolest.”

“I know.” Bri flushed with pride - who else could say completely unironically that their parents were awesome and the best people in the world?

They watched as the couple approached and tapped Dr. Pym on the arm. He turned, and Bri got a look at him completely for the first time in person; he had a face that looked sad, yet like it used to smile a lot. Bri wondered at it, the first thing coming to mind was that he had lost someone very close to him, or that something he had cared about very much was being taken or had been taken from him. It was impossible to know at first glance.

But he nodded and began walking with Mom and Dad back towards the two of them. Felix squeezed Bri’s hand hard and Bri smiled back at him.

“I was just hoping to introduce you to my daughter, Dr. Pym,” Dad was saying. “This is Bri - she’s, oh, about eight years younger than yours.”

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Pym.” Bri stepped forward and took his hand in a soft, friendly handshake. “I’ve heard a lot about your work.”

“Scientific Discovery likes to focus on the trivial work that goes on at my company,” Dr. Pym dismissed it coldly, his cane shaking a little from the weight he was putting on it. “Working on new ways to detect false information is merely a side project and a small one at that.”

“Well, I’m glad to say that I didn’t hear it from Scientific Discovery, then.” Bri gave him a small smile, trying to gain his favor. “I actually learned about you from my friend Felix.” She gestured to her companion, who had lost his deer-in-the-headlights look and just looked genuinely happy and interested in the scientist. 

“He’s working on his bio-engineering coursework and actually has been looking to work for your company. He admires it so much.”

“Are you now?” Dr. Pym seemed to lean back and appraise the teenager with new eyes - Bri could see that he was willing to attempt conversation with what he considered a pretentious and ignorant generation. An open mind, no matter is preconceptions of a person. She liked that.

“Yes, and Dr. Pym, can I just say that it’s an honor to meet you.” Felix answered sincerely. His eyes were wide and he was keeping direct eye contact with his hero. “I was really interested in your work with cellular regeneration with U-Gin Genetics and Dr. Cho.” His body was entirely turned towards Dr. Pym; he was intensely interested in what Dr. Pym had to say.

“Really? How informed are you on the nature of the research?” Dr. Pym was testing Felix, that Bri could see very clearly. But she also knew her friend, and knew that he would pass the test with flying colors.

“I’ve read a lot of articles about it and know you’re trying to find a combination of waves, lights, and stimulation to create new tissue growth - it’ll be a medical breakthrough when you figure out how to do it!” Felix enthusiastically replied. “I know you’re probably expecting me to understand the science and offer suggestions, but I don’t have a doctorate yet and I’m not really in the know of the science behind your work. But I’d certainly like to learn about it!”

Bri saw it then. Dr. Pym’s eyes turned soft and agreeable. He was apparently very partial to absolute honesty and humbleness. Felix’s brains but also his frank, respectful personality had earned his interest.

“I think I’ve got a few minutes,” Dr. Pym thoughtfully replied. His own body posture was now entirely receptive towards Felix. They looked like two satellites: totally attuned to and attentive towards one another. “Do you understand the theory behind the idea of using light to help with rapid cellular growth?”

“Yeah. Even just being out in the sun is good for your health,” Felix responded. “I understand you’re mostly in charge of the mechanical engineering and Dr. Cho and her team are working on the medical and biological end.”

“That’s correct, but as a bio-engineer, you probably know a little about both.” Dr. Pym was now fully engaged with Felix, and Bri knew she was not going to be a part of this conversation. Instead, she caught her parents talking to Uncle Alex.

Smiling, she made her way over them. Uncle Alex paused in his explanation of his ideas for new defensive techniques for United States Aircraft Carriers (he was the Secretary of Defense) to sweep Bri into a hug. Giggling, she let him do it and then stepped back next to her parents.

“Look at you, Miss Breeze!” Uncle Alex said warmly. “I believe you get more beautiful every time I see you!”

Bri blushed. “Thank you,” she mumbled. “It’s nice to see you too, Uncle Alex.” Uncle Alex had been a family friend for many years, even convincing Mom and Dad to become negotiators for different nations instead of merely business transactions.

He was a tall man with strawberry blond (but greying) hair and white sideburns. He was almost as old as Papa and had been in the Air Force before becoming Secretary of Defense. Bri loved Uncle Alex and spent many holidays with his family and Papa when Mom and Dad were out of town.

“Have you started college yet?” Uncle Alex asked, his attention now focussed on her as Mama and Daddy listened.

“Yeah.” Bri nodded. “I’m working on a bachelor’s in graphic design before I enlist.”

“I hope you know how proud I am of you. Getting into the college you wanted on the first try is quite the accomplishment!” Uncle Alex smiled. “I had to try three times before I got into Virginia Tech!”

“Thanks, Uncle Alex.” Bri felt the warmth of his praise acutely. “That means a lot.”  


“No problem, Breeze.” Uncle Alex would have ruffled her hair if she was younger - he used to do that a lot. “And when you finally get into SHIELD, see if you can find Lilly. She’s working on her clearance as well.”

“Is she here tonight?” Bri asked, looking around. Lilly was like a cousin, and Bri enjoyed spending time with the girl, who was an avid horror gamer and got Bri into Stephen King, among other things.

Lilly was the youngest of Uncle Alex’s three children, the other two being Hanson and Luke. Hanson was already married and had a two year-old daughter named Grace Truly. Bri sometimes would babysit her now that Luke was in Las Vegas with his husband for the Marines. Aunt Kelsie had passed away from leukemia when Bri was eight. She hardly remembered the woman.

But Uncle Alex shook his head, face downcast. “Lilly’s in DC at the moment. She wanted to be here, but couldn’t make it.”

Bri’s expression dimmed slightly. “But she wanted me to tell you that there’s a package arriving for your birthday - early for certain, but Lilly was too excited to wait.”

Bri brightened up a bit. Lilly knew what she liked and was a great gift giver. “Okay, then! Thank you!”

“Tell that to Lilly when she stops by for your birthday party in October. I’m sure she’ll enjoy the compliment.”

“I will!” Bri noticed Felix, with a stupid grin on his face, wandering about the crowd. His raven hair was shiny and caught the golden lights of the chandelier (only light bulbs, but they were colored like many candles). “I’ve gotta go, Alex. My friend is completely lost. You have a great evening!”

. . . . . . . . . . . 

Back at home, Felix helped Bri out of her dress, still babbling about meeting Dr. Pym. Granted, any brilliant scientist made Felix salivate, but when you meet the head of a company you want to work for, it’s quite the experience.

“He couldn’t go into too many details, but I got to tell him about that seeing aid I’m working on for the blind. You know it’s just in the theoretical stage, but he was really interested…”

“I’m glad you got to meet him, Felix. But I also need you to help me out of my dress.” Bri turned and pulled her long honey-blonde hair away from the zipper.

“Right, right.” Felix began to pull it down and help Bri out of her dress, shrugging off his own suit and handing it to Bri. “Can you help me with my binder? I think it might be stuck.”

“No problem.” Bri hung up her own dress and the suit jacket and pants from Felix’s outfit and then studied Felix’s binder, where the straps had gotten snagged.

“Hold on one sec.”

Grabbing the straps, she worked at them, untangling them and working out the snags efficiently. “There ya go.”

"Thanks.” Felix pushed the binder down his legs and gather it up with the rest of his clothes. “Wanna watch some Sherlock?”

“It’s one in the morning, Felix!” Bri was busy slipping on a black running t-shirt and some gray plaid sleeping pants.

“I know, but if you want to, I’ll make us some mixed drinks.” Felix had crossed over to his room on the other side of the Jack and Jill bathroom. “Apple for you,” he wheedled.

Bri laughed out loud. She was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, toothbrush in hand. “I can’t say no to an apple drink.”

“Yessss!” Felix hissed in excitement, pulling on his gray Camaro t-shirt. “I’ll be right back!”

Papa was already asleep in his bedroom across the way from the staircase, and rather than stay on the couch bed, Bri’s parents were in a hotel after dropping off their daughter and her ‘brother’. So the little living room in front of the two teens’ rooms was available. Papa’s office was also up there, but most times the spare living area was his two charges to command.

Bri had set up the show already when Felix came back carrying two tall glass drinks.

They sat and watched the show for two hours before Bri decided that they both needed to go to bed. With very little resistance from Felix, she helped the slight college student to get up and then slipped underneath her own covers, exhausted and happy.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Two months after the political campaign that Bri and Felix attended, Bri considered the document in front of her. It was official looking, with a seal and logo on it that she recognized from the old photographs of Papa.

Papa was sitting right next to her, studying his own documents. Even though he no longer worked directly for SHIELD, he was a contractor for them and as such was forever in his office, typing away with that huge screen in front of him and his bifocals perched on his nose.

Bri’s Papa (Mama’s dad) was a tall, broad-shouldered man with a booming voice that Bri used to feel vibrating through her bones as a little girl. He had no regional accent from the US, having lived in Chicago as a boy, where cultural diversity was immense. As a young man, he had been very handsome,with dark brown hair and a long face with a chiselled nose.

Most days when he was not working on projects for the government, Papa was working on the house. It was a new house in Hell’s Kitchen (a small area of New York City), built following the Battle of New York that had decimated many areas of the city, but especially Hell’s Kitchen. At the time Papa and Bri and Felix had been living in a small apartment uptown, but Papa had bought a plot in Hell’s Kitchen after the Battle of New York and was slowly making it his own, first building the house and now tailoring it to his own tastes.

Mama claimed that if Papa ever stopped working on something that would be the day he died. Already a pool, garden, and shed with a loft had been installed and now he was working on a home theater. Papa had also promised to make a space for Felix to have a small lab instead of the shaggy-haired boy keeping a make-shift one in his bedroom, but first he was going to finish his other projects. Such as a home theater in the basement. Papa had spent a lot of money to be able to have such a big home with a huge backyard in New York, but he said it was worth it.

“Sweetheart?” Bri looked up to catch her grandfather’s eye. He was looking at her over his glasses and was holding a few opened letters loosely in his hand, legs crossed.“You okay?” He asked concernedly.

“Yeah.” Bri nodded, before looking down at the form. Everything was filled out with a black felt tip pen, her loopy handwriting in every space and confirming everything from her birthdate to her age to her home country. “It’s just… frightening.” Frightening to put her name out there. She knew that the worst thing that could happen was rejection, but… the worst thing that could happen was rejection.

“Bri.” Papa sat forward and put his hand on her left one, the one holding the pen. “You are my only granddaughter. I am very proud of you and I always will be. You don’t need to prove it by doing something that you’re scared of. If you feel like this is what you want to do, I want you to do it.”

Bri bit her lip. It would be so easy to fold this up and mail it and finally know once and for all whether she was good enough. But what if she wasn’t? What if she was rejected? Not good enough? Not from the right country?

But… if she wasn’t accepted, it would be okay. She could find something else to do. Papa would help her. Mom and Dad would too. So would Felix. She wasn’t alone in this and never had been.

With a sigh of relief Bri sealed the envelope and set it with the mail to go out. Upstairs there was a girlish shriek of delight.

"I assume that Felix just found the letter I put on his pillow.” Papa smiled, taking off his bifocals and folding them and putting them in his pocket.

Down the stairs a fast series of thumps (Felix running or jumping down the stairs), until Felix came in and waved around the letter. “Pym Tech accepted my internship application!” He squealed. “I start next term!”

“Hey, that’s awesome Felix!” Bri laughed, hugging the slim boy. “I’m so proud of you!”

Papa came over and gave them both a hug too, squeezing them together until Bri let out a laughing cough. “Papa…” she choked out, the air coming out in a weeze.

He let them go and gave another squeeze to Felix’s shoulder. “Felix Marconi is a member of Pym Tech. Stark Industries is missing out!”

Felix nodded fervently. Bri knew why he had turned down the internship with Stark Industries, and so did Papa. Dr. Marconi, Felix’s father, was a work-aholic who had divorced Felix’s mother because she had found love with another guy. She had given sole custody to Marconi so that she could truly start over with the new guy, but Felix had never been mad at her for it. Hell, Felix would have done the same.

Dr. Marconi had thrown Felix out of the house when the thirteen-year-old had come out as transgender. He also happened to be a nuclear scientist working with Stark Industries. Because Dr. Maroni had washed his hands of Felix, Felix had done the same. He refused to work in the same company as his father and used his brains to hopefully help a competitor.

Bri, as Felix’s best friend, had pleaded with her grandfather to allow him to stay with them. Papa had agreed; he knew Felix well and no matter the circumstances was not the kind to leave someone behind. So for six years now Felix had lived with them and except for the occasional phone call to see if anything had changed, he wouldn’t contact his father. His mother, well, she would come for a monthly visit, but beyond that wasn’t a part of Felix’s life either.

But now Papa was Felix’s legal guardian, because according to the judge, “Any father who leaves a middle schooler to fend for themselves is unfit to be a parent.” Dr. Marconi had been… less than understanding, because he wanted his ‘sweet little girl’ to be how he wanted ‘her’ to be - not how Felix really was and the throwing out had been a means to try and ‘jog this silly idea out of her head.’ Bri had never seen Felix regret his transition, and it seemed to her to definitely not be a phase, but it was no concern of Dr. Marconi anymore.

“Why don’t we get some pizza and watch Lord of the Rings tonight?” Papa suggested. “You definitely deserve it, Fel!” He pronounced the nickname as ‘feel’ and the older man scooped up the mail as he left, leaving the two to hug and congratulate one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Go say hi to http://mjolnir-s-master.tumblr.com/ for me. She was my fantastic editor!


End file.
